


The Truth About Magic

by ValaSidra



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Merlin (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), F/M, Gen, Magic Ban Lifted, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Wise Gaius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: Merlin managed to save Arthur, but Arthur doesn't remember Merlin's magic. What will he do when it gets revealed during a bandit attack?
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	The Truth About Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Merlin story. I just really wanted to change the end of Merlin, so here we are. I hope you enjoy!

Now, Merlin wasn't expecting it to come out this way. He was hoping for at least another several years. Now, you may be wondering what he didn't want coming out. His magic. Arthur just realised that he has magic. It was because of something as simple as a bandit attack. Merlin--as per usual--was saving their rear ends when a bandit snuck up behind him. Gwaine's cry of warning was the only reason he was alive. Merlin spun around at the cry, and his magic reacted. The bandit was sent flying into a tree trunk. Unfortunately, Arthur had turned at the cry. Arthur had seen Merlin use magic. Now? Now Merlin is panicking.  _ What do I do? What do I do? Do I try to play it off?  _ These were the questions running through his head. It was a year after their battle with Morgana. Merlin had saved Arthur's life, but Arthur didn't remember any of it. Only Gaius knew what had happened. Merlin didn't want Arthur to look at him like that again. He couldn't bear it if he did. Merlin stared at the ground. He didn't run. He didn't try to explain it away. He just looked at the ground in silence. There was nothing he could do to convince Arthur that he could be trusted. All he could do was wait for the reaction.

"Merlin, what was that?" Arthur questioned slowly, almost as if he was hoping his eyes were deceiving him.

"Magic, Sire," Merlin said quietly, closing his eyes in defeat. 

This was it. Arthur wasn't injured this time. Arthur was going to have him arrested at the least, killed at the worst. He stood there for what felt like forever. Then, arms wrapped around him.

"I was wondering when you would admit it to me," Arthur murmured in an attempt at comfort.

Merlin's eyes shot open.  _ What? _ He thought.

He shoved back from Arthur, "You remembered?" His voice cracked as his it rose, "I-I have been walking around  _ terrified _ that you would find out again!"

The rest of the knights turned harsh glares on Arthur. They couldn't believe that Arthur did that.

Arthur had the decency to look abashed as he said, "I was working on changing the laws on magic."

Merlin felt like screaming. Here he was--terrified of being caught--while Arthur was remembering everything. He hit Arthur’s chest in his anger. How could he do this to him?

“Arthur,” Merlin said in a low voice, “you are very lucky you are my friend. Now, would you  _ care to explain _ why you  _ couldn’t let me know you knew _ ?”

Gwaine leaned over to Percival to whisper loudly, “Arthur is in  _ so _ much trouble!”

Arthur had no response. Merlin stared at him for what felt like hours but was mere minutes before he nodded and walked to the horses. They had to get back to Camelot. Merlin stared straight ahead, not even glancing toward Arthur. 

“Merlin,” Gwaine called while riding up, “Did I ever tell you about the one time I got in a fist fight over a cup of ale?”

Merlin gave a wry smile, “Which time?”

This garnered several chuckles from the other knights before Gwaine started on his story, “Well you see. . . .”

They rode on until they reached Camelot. Gwen was waiting for them, regal in her gown, with an air of authority as she greeted them. Arthur dismounted and gave her a kiss in greeting before ordering the others to take care of their horses and to get ready for an emergency council meeting. He was going to do something that he should have done a long time ago. It was a flurry of activity as the servants ran to inform the advisors, but Arthur was on his way to Gaius. He needed advice. With barely a knock, he swooped into the man’s chambers, hoping that he would be there. He was crouched over a book and working on a potion.

“Gaius,” Arthur greeted, “I need advice.”

The old man sat back with a groan as his old bones protested, “What type of advice do you need?”

Arthur sat on the bench, his head in his hands, “I think I messed up. A friend told me something while I was injured a while back, and I reacted badly. After I passed out and returned, I acted as if I didn’t remember anything.”

“Your friend discovered that you were lying,” Gaius deduced.

“Yes, I saw him. He freaked out because he thought I would react badly again. I explained it. Now, he won’t talk to me. What do I do? I have no experience with this! Sure, I know how to appease foreign dignitaries, but I was never taught how to appease a friend!”

“Arthur, you are talking about Merlin and the battle, aren’t you?”

“I am. I saw him do magic today. He--I don’t know. I think he thought I was going to kill him. How do I fix that?”

“Perhaps, sire--perhaps you can show him that you are still his friend. He has been living in fear because of his magic since the day he was born. Show him that there is nothing to fear.”

“But how do I do that? I am already repealing the laws on magic. What else can I do?”

“I do not know, sire. Merlin is the most forgiving person I know. Maybe, the reason he was not speaking to was because he was processing. He talked about telling you so many times. He thought he would go the rest of his life having to keep it from you. Give him time.”

Arthur nodded and stood, “Thank you, Gaius. I need to get to a council meeting.”

He strode down the halls toward the chamber. This was it. The end of the persecution of those with magic in Camelot. He could do this. He had to do this. For Merlin. For Gwen’s father. For all of the innocents that died because of the laws. He was doing this for them. The guards swung open the doors, and the advisors stood from their places at the table.

“Your Majesty, what is the meaning of this?” One of the men inquired.

“There has been a great injustice caused by this court,” Athur began.

“What injustice?” another asked.

“The laws of magic are unlawful!”

“What?” they all exclaimed in disbelief.

Arthur’s face was grim as he said, “My father was wrong to make the laws against magic. Magic is no more evil than you or me. It is a tool like a sword or scythe. Do you see a sword as evil?” He was met with shaking heads and continued, “Swords kill. Knights use them to kill. If you see those with magic as evil, then offer the same judgement to the knights.”

“B--but, Sire! You must surely be jesting!”

“I am not jesting!  _ I _ am the king! This is merely courtesy. I do not need your approval,” Arthur snapped. He turned to Geoffrey, “Geoffrey, can you write up an appropriate announcement for the lift of the ban?”

“Yes, sire,” He replied with a smile on his lips as he bowed.

Arthur gave him a nod and turned to the knights, “Any of you know where my idiot manservant is?”

He was met with heads shaking in the negative. He strode out the doors. Where could Merlin be? He searched the entire castle, from top to bottom, every nook and cranny. He even asked every servant he passed! He couldn’t find Merlin anywhere!

He was passing by a gate in the dungeon muttering, “Why can’t he be this good at staying out of the way on hunts?” when he heard it. It was a quiet murmur, as if someone was saying something quietly. The gate was unlocked and easy to move, so he proceeded down the tunnel. That was where he found him. Merlin was sitting at the edge of a ledge. 

He approached and asked softly, "Can I join you?"

He got a shrug and a hand waved at the spot next to Merlin. Taking that as an invitation, he sat.

"I am sorry," he blurted.

Merlin looked at him with an incredulous expression, "What are you sorry for?"

“Not telling you about the fact that I remembered,” Arthur replied in confusion.

Merlin’s shoulders slumped, “I shouldn’t have reacted like that. Part of me thought it was a hallucination and that I could find something that would show me that it was fake. I--Arthur, I am glad you know. I wanted to tell you at least a thousand times a day, but I didn’t know how. Then, there was Mordred. The prophecy said he was going to be the one to kill you. I couldn’t--I couldn’t kill him. He was just a kid.”

Arthur pulled him into a hug, “I know you couldn’t. That is what makes you, you.”

Merlin smiled, “Thanks, Arthur.”

Arthur gave him a smile back before saying, “Besides, you seem to be a pretty incompetant sorcerer.”

“Excuse me!” Merlin exclaimed in outrage, “I saved that royal rear end plenty of times! You wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for me! You would still have  _ donkey _ ears if it wasn’t for me!”

Arthur huffed a laugh, “Yeah right.” His voice had a taunting tone as he enunciated the two words. 

‘Incompetent sorcerer’ my last pie slice,” Merlin muttered, “Ha!”

He then turned toward Arthur with a smile full of mischief as he gave Arthur donkey ears. At first, Arthur had no idea what happened until Merlin took off running. He then felt the ears twitch.

“MERLIN!”

Yeah, everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments letting me know what you think! Stay safe!


End file.
